The Wanderer
by Da legand40
Summary: Story where ash doesn't get Pikachu but a different Pokémon instead and sets out to become champion
1. Proluge

**Hello this is my first fanfiction, I know this story will likely suck compared to most others so please give me constructive criticism in the comments instead of downright flames as they will not help make this story any better. please enjoy!**

 **I do not own Pokémon or any characters in it!**

Tomorrow will be my big day one of the biggest days of my life. The day I will begin my Pokemon journey. For last minute tips I am watching a old Pokémon battle between elite four Bruno and champion Lance. It was a three on three Pokémon battle, but Lance's Salamance knocked out two of Bruno's Pokémon. However Bruno's second took Salamance down with him, and now it's Bruno's nidoking against Lance's Dragonite. Bruno has just commanded the first Attack when, Mom busted into my room with a disapproving frown on her face. "Ash Ketchum what in the world are you still doing awake" she whispered angrily "if your going to watch t.v. You might as well watch something educational" with that she switched it to a documentary on the kanto starters and left my room "the Bulbasaur line has the most" started professor oak before I switched of the t.v. I already knew which starter I was going to pick, it was a tough decision between Charmanders awesome speed and power Squirtles defense and Bulbasaurs poison. But I know exactly who I'm going to pick tomorrow. I can't wait

I woke up at 6:30, plenty of time to get there by 8 and in-fact I got there at 7:55 and promptly knocked on the door. " aah welcome ash exited to get your starter Pokémon?" Professor oak asked " of course I am" I nearly shouted. " well come on inside then" as we walked the good Professor handed me a Pokédex instructing me to scan every new Pokémon I either captured or came across "of course Professor" I assured him as well as handing me five empty pokéballs until we finally got to the Professors private area. " do you know which one you want ash?"

"Of course" I said as I swooped up a pokéball " Bulbasaur I choose you"

 **I know this is probably pretty short I will try to make it longer in the future remember to give advice in the comments section bye**


	2. Starters

**Thanks for every one who reviewed in the last chapter I do appreciate it anyway I really don't have much to say so let's move on to the story!**

 **I do not in any way own Pokémon or any characters within it!**

"Bulbasaur I choose you" I shouted excitedly anxious to meet my partner

Only for the ball to simply clank on the floor empty.

"Another trainer came in and took Bulbasaur about ten minutes ago" the Professor said in way of explication

"Okay Charmander then" I called out nervously. Only for the same result

" again it appears the early bird got the worm" stated Professor oak

"Okay then" I said steeling myself "Squirtle will do just fine" I threw the ball hoping against hope, unfortunately nothing came out

"WHAT" I said as I nearly blew a fuse "I was here on time it's not like I did something stupid and slept in!"

Calming myself I asked , scared for the answer" I will still get a Pokémon right Professor"

"Of course you Will" he said reassuring me "you will still get a choice between three Pokémon an electric type picatchu" he released an angry little Pokémon that immediately tried to shock someone before he was hurriedly recalled "yes well…there is also a grass type oddish" he released a small blue Pokémon with green leave on his head that immediately started hugging the Professor and jumping up and down. "And last but not least poliwag a water Pokémon" he said as he released stony blue Pokémon with swirls on its stomach and a small tail.

I thought about it, and I immediately decided against the electric rat I knew how important having a obedient first partner was. So either a oddish which evolved into either Vileplume or bellossum, I could also choose poliwag who evolved into either poliwrath or Politoed, all of the choices were good but he thought he would like a water type. "Professor I choose poliwag"

"POLIWAG!" yelled the tadpole Pokémon in obvious excitement.

We smiled for a second at the young Pokémon's enthusiasm before Professor oak asked "why don't you scan poliwag with your Pokédex?"

 _Poliwag the tadpole Pokémon_ _Its newly grown legs prevent it from running. It appears to prefer swimming than trying to stand._

 _This poliwag is male and knows the moves:water sport, and water gun it's egg moves are mud shot, refresh, and ice ball. It's ability's are damp which_ _prevents the use of self-destructing moves, and water absorb which Restores HP if hit by a water-type move_

"We didn't let them practice to much, since we thought that should be the trainers job" the Professor said when I questioned the lack of moves

"Alright then poliwag return" I said "bye Professor see you later"

After saying good bye to my mom and introducing her to poliwag I walk to the edge of the forest and braced myself for my journey, my new life, I sucked in a deep breath and took my first step

 **I know it's still short but I'm trying to increase a little bit each chapter bye**


End file.
